


prompt: Alley

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark alleyways might seem scary if you don' know what's in them</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: Alley

He had exited the bar through the back door, the one which led to the alley, alone. Naturally, you followed him.   
The alley was dark and desolated and it took about three seconds to regret being there. But then you felt a hand on your waist spinning you around, and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking into yours as if giving you all the answers to your problems in a foreign language, and waiting for you to decipher them.   
It didn't take long until his hand, still on your shoulder, slipped under the collar of your jacket and pulled you close, and your lips collided with his. He kissed you eagerly as he took of your jacket in the same manner, pushing it down your back and tossing it in a corner carelessly.   
He bit your lower lip and had you completely to his mercy. He pushed you towards the corner and turned you around again so your back was agains his chest. His left hand on your waist, he entwined your hair on his right and pulled back, exposing your neck and under your chin. Below your ear you began to feel his lips, pressure becoming bigger and bigger the further he moved. He kissed and licked and bit up and down your neck endless times, his hand on your waist going down your leg then back up, slipping under the bottom of your skirt and reaching your waist again, this time directly on your skin. His nails scratched your side very softly as the kissing continued, your head still being held back by his hand on your hair, now softer and more playful instead of forceful.   
The friction of his hand against your skin was too much for you to take, and when he kissed back up your neck and proceeded to nibble on your earlobe, it was your breaking point. Moans started escaping your mouth, at first mild and careful, growing wilder and more uncontrollable with each graze of his tongue. This triggered some moans from him, too, being transmitted directly into your ear- but you felt them more inside you.

**Author's Note:**

> so short such pain


End file.
